


Now, Thomas, Lying is Wrong

by BeeCeit



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Angst, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Little Shit, Assisted Suicide, Blood, Deceit Sanders Acting Terrible, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Lots of Hurt Little Comfort, Morally Neutral Deceit Sanders, No actual suicide!, Not due to an eating disorder, Physical Abuse, Self-Hatred, Skipping Meals, Sorry thomas, Spoiler: Deceit is not the abuser, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, The sides are morally neutral, Villain Deceit Sanders, Virgil does a punch, again kinda, attempt!, eventual gore, gun - Freeform, like really sorry, not romantic - Freeform, poor snake, self-depricating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2019-12-30 14:35:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 5,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18317231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeeCeit/pseuds/BeeCeit
Summary: Buckle in, gang. This one's gonna be rough. This is in no way connected to my other Sympathetic Deceit series, so any characterizations of OC Dark Sides that may or may not show up in this one absolutely do not act the same in my other story. That aside, This one is even darker than that one.Deceit Sanders doesn't know what he is. He doesn't know what he's supposed to be. What he's supposed to do. But everyone else seems to want him to be the bad guy, so that's what he'll be. Or die trying.





	1. READ THE WARNINGS

**Author's Note:**

> This one's gonna hurt

“Thomas… I need you to listen to me.”

“Deceit!” 

Thomas fell off the couch, startled. Deceit tried not to roll his eyes too hard.

“Very smooth, Thomas. Now, back to the point of my… visit.”

“No! Get out, you snake!”

“In due time. I need your help with something first.”

“Like I’d help you with anything.”

“Hmm… I have a feeling you’d change your tune if you knew what I was asking. You’d deny it, though, and that’s why I’m not asking. Now…” Deceit stared into Thomas’ eyes, his snake eye glowing as it pulled him into a trance. “I’m going to need you to repeat after me.”

“I don’t need you.”

“Deceit, I-”

“SAY IT!”

Thomas swallowed as Deceit pulled him in deeper.

“I don’t need you.”

Deceit watched a phantom form of Thomas appear in front of him, holding a gun.

“Excellent, Thomas, you’re doing wonderfully. Now, let’s continue. Again, after me. ‘I don’t want you.’”

“I don’t want you.”

“Good. ‘You serve no purpose.’”

“You serve no purpose.”

Deceit swallowed as the hologram gained solidity and raised its arm.

“Deceit… I want you gone.”

“Deceit.... I want… I want…”

“Focus, Thomas! ‘I want you gone!’”

“I want… Deceit, I-”

“NO, CLOSE YOUR EYES!”

Thomas fluttered his eyes open and saw the other Thomas in front of him with its finger over the trigger, waiting for its cue.

“D- Deceit, what’s going on?”

“Nothing, Thomas! Now, close your eyes and finish it!”

“What… happens to you if I do?”

“Exactly what we all want.”

“That isn’t tru-”

“DON’T LIE TO ME!”

Thomas jumped back and the figure slowly started gaining color.

“Thomas… please… for your own good.”

“T- Thomas? What's happening?”

Deceit spun to see Patton standing by the window, looking concerned. 

“This doesn't involve you, Morality. Leave.”

“Actually, Dee, I think it does.”

“Don't call me that.”

“Deceit, I know what I've said before, but we really do need you.”

“That's a laugh and a half.” Deceit muttered under his breath. 

“Deceit, let Thomas go. Let's talk about this, you and me.”

“It wouldn't be here if he didn't agree with me.” 

Patton's eyes flicked to the figure of Thomas that was still standing there. 

“If you're right, Kiddo… then let Thomas tell you, himself. No hypnosis, no tricks… just try having a talk.”

Deceit bit his lip, looking between Thomas and the hologram. Patton was almost surprised that Virgil hadn't shown up yet with how terrified Deceit looked.

“...Very well.”

Deceit waved his hand and the last traces of his control drained away from Thomas. Almost immediately, the copy started to fade. 

“Deceit!”

“Hello, Thomas.” Deceit fidgeted with his gloves. 

“Deceit, you can't- I need you!”

“Do you really, Thomas? You said it yourself, you're an honest person.”

“That doesn't mean that lying can't ever be right.”

“I'm not the only side capable of lying, I'm just the best at it. Patton can lie perfectly well when the situation requires it.”

“That doesn't mean I want to!”

Patton slapped his hand over his mouth almost immediately after he spoke, but not before Deceit heard him. 

“I see, then. That's my job here? To do the dirty work? To be the bad guy?”

“Deceit, that isn't true.”

Despite Thomas’ insistence, Deceit saw the figure completely disappear. 

“No, Thomas, that's quite alright. I am the bad guy. I always have been. It is… it is my purpose.”

“Deceit, I'm so sorry-”

“Don't. It's fine. It's wonderful, actually, exactly what I needed to hear. I will not be seeing you around. Ta ta.”

Deceit sunk out back into his room and hung his cape on the back of his chair. He had to get to work. 

“Patton… why do I feel like we've just started something really bad? “

“I don't know, kiddo. I'll… start keeping an eye on him.”

“A- actually, Patton…”

“Yeah, kiddo?”

“Can you stay with me for a little while?”

Patton smiled softly and nodded.

“Of course, Thomas.”


	2. The villain emerges

Patton didn’t return to the mindscape until three in the morning.

 

Thomas was a sensitive person, that was common knowledge, but there aren’t many who could stomach seeing someone with your face asking you to kill him. He was glad the other sides had been asleep, Roman didn’t deal well with vomit. 

Patton hesitated, looking down the corridor. He’d never been to the dark side, he actually avoided it like the plague, but he did promise Thomas that he’d check up on him. Not to mention his own worries over Deceit’s mental state. 

He felt paper crunch under his foot.

When he looked down, he saw an envelope, slightly wrinkled, sealed with yellow wax and a seal resembling Deceit’s logo. The wax was still not cold, so it couldn’t have been left too long ago. He noticed drops of red across the corner, bleeding through from the paper inside.

 

Dear, Patton,

I’m assuming it’s you who’ll see this first, as I’m guessing your obnoxious moral compass will be leading you to “Check up” on me. Don’t bother. I’m wonderful.

You’ve led Thomas astray from his own health and happiness too many times to count in order to satisfy the wishes of friends that would beg him to do what’s best for himself if he told them the truth. You call yourself his protector, and yet you seem to be completely in the dark as to the state of his self-worth. What a shame. I will be rectifying that.

Make no mistake, I am not the good guy, here. I will hurt you. I will hurt your family. I will hurt Thomas’ friends. I will most likely even hurt Thomas. But it is for his own sake that you do not stop me. The ends will justify the means, eventually. I’m sure you will make the right decision.

Stay away from me.

Deceit

 

Patton held himself with his free arm while he read. 

He wasn’t sure why the smudged signature was in some sort of red watery ink. 

Or why it smelled like iron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “If I am the phantom, it is because man's hatred has made me so. If I am to be saved it is because your love redeems me.”   
> ― Gaston Leroux, The Phantom of the Opera


	3. Chapter 3

“Deceit?”

Deceit froze, looking at his arm. He had yet to take the needle out of his arm, still drawing it into a bottle.

“Just a moment!”

“Dee, it’s important.”

“I said a moment!”

He pulled the needle out harshly, staining his gloves as he pressed down. He looked for something to cover it with, but as he heard Patton starting to turn the knob, he settled for rolling his sleeve down and taking his cape off to throw over his desk.

“I didn’t say you could come in, Patton.”

“Well… I know, but you were worrying me. I wanted to make sure you were okay.”

“I’m dandy. Get out.”

“Deceit, you and I both know that’s a lie. And… after what happened in the living room-”

“Nothing happened in the living room. That was nothing but… a manipulation to get a response out of you.”

“Dee… you’re an awful liar.”

“I’m literally Deceit. That’s impossible.”

“Is it? Is Deceit really all that you are? Or is that just what we call you?”

“Cut the act, Patton!” Deceit rose from his seat, seething. “You hate me! You all do! So don’t pretend otherwise. And don’t try to come in here with your friendship is magic bullshit and treat me like a lost puppy you can train into being some- some docile little pet at your beck and call! I’m not your new Virgil! I am a dark, evil, hateful thing.”

Patton stepped back, starting to shake. Deceit’s snake eye began to glow as he stepped closer.

“I am the monster under your bed. I am the boogeyman. I am the snake in the garden. I am everything dark and twisted that you fear, and I am going to burn you and your family if you don’t get out of my way. Now leave!”

“Patton? You down here?”

“Virgil…”

“Hey, I heard yelling. Is everything o-”

Virgil looked at Deceit’s hands, seeing the stained gloves.

“Patton, get out.”

“Virge, I can han-”

“ **GET OUT!** ”

Patton yelped and ran back to the light side.

“I haven’t heard your dark voice in a while, Anx.”

“It’s Virgil. And you’re going to hear a lot more of it if you don’t learn to stay where you belong.”

“Right. Because no side has ever managed to change sides before.”

“Because I’m redeemable. And you’re not. Don’t forget that, snake.”

“Of course, darling. Anything else you’d like to say while I’m here?”

“Yeah, this,” Virgil balled his fist and slammed it into the scaled half of his face. “Stay away from my family.”

Deceit watched Virgil walk away from the floor. He was just glad that neither of them saw the red stain in the crease of his elbow. Or how more scales crept across his face.


	4. Chapter 4

Deceit tapped his foot impatiently, waiting for the washer to finish. 

He was more than a bit annoyed at himself for letting his shirt get stained in the first place. Unfortunately, as a dark side, he didn't have the ability to conjure. So instead he spent close to an hour scrubbing the blood out of his shirt and gloves.

He rubbed his hands against each other, hating the feeling of his scaled hand rubbing against his unscaled one.

“Oh, Logan, your tie!”

“It's perfectly fine, Patton. I was planning on doing laundry any- ...what are you doing here?” 

Deceit’s eyes blew wide, hugging his jacket tighter around himself. 

“I'm washing my clothes. I have as much a right to as you light sides.”

It did not go unnoticed how unnecessarily theatrical the inflection he put on ‘light’ was.

Logan sighed. 

“I suppose you're right. Just be out quickly. You're wasting my time.”

“Logan!”

Patton stuck close to his back. 

“I'm not apologizing. ...were those scales there before?”

“Yes. ...I think I'm going to line dry these after all.”

He pulled his clothes out mid-cycle and sunk out to his room.

“Hmm… Is it just me, or did his shadow seem disjointed?”

“Lolo.”

“Right, sorry. What were you saying, love?”

Deceit saw his words etch themselves onto the wall as he made a makeshift clothing line.

“Funny. That's the third ‘waste of time’ this week.”


	5. Chapter 5

Roman’s chest heaved as he stared at the crown he’d flung across the room.

“Ro, are you okay? I heard screaming.”

“P- Patton… yes, I’m- I’m fine. I was merely watching a scary film, nothing to fear, Padre.”

“That’s good, Kiddo. You really worried- ooh, what’s this?” Patton walked across the room and picked up the crown. “Pretty-”

“Patton, drop it!”

Roman snatched it away from him. 

“I’m… sorry, Roman. I didn’t know-”

“Who’s Roman?”

“Wha-”

He placed the crown on his head and stood, raising himself up to take full advantage of his height over Patton. 

“My name is Pride. Take your shoes off, please, if you’re going to continue standing here. I work very hard to keep these floors clean.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Poor, unhappy Erik! Shall we pity him? Shall we curse him? He asked only to be 'some one,' like everybody else. But he was too ugly! And he had to hide his genius or use it to play tricks with, when, with an ordinary face, he would have been one of the most distinguished of mankind! He had a heart that could have held the entire empire of the world; and, in the end, he had to content himself with a cellar. Ah, yes, we must need pity the Opera ghost...”   
> ― Gaston Leroux, The Phantom of the Opera


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Roman, stop stealing Dee's spotlight. This isn't even your story.

“Patton, are you sure this is… wise?” 

Logan looked nervous, Roman wasn’t a slob, exactly, but he’d never seen him so adamant about how tidy the common room was.

“Well… I don’t see the harm in it. And he seems happy.”

“No, he seems busy. You told me he didn’t recognize his own name. Roman-”

“Pride!” He sing-sung, not looking up from where he knelt in the corner, scrubbing the walls. “I can hear you both, by the way. It's awfully rude to talk about people behind their back.”

“Your name is Roman! I don’t know what's gotten into you, but this is truly ridiculous.”

“Lo-”

“No, Morality, let him speak. He has good points to make.” 

“I do- wait, I do?”

“Yes, of course. I usually try to hide it to preserve my own ego, but I'm realizing that that is the mark of a coward,” Pride stood and dusted off his jeans, then gave Patton a warm (frighteningly so) smile. “This time around, I'm going to focus on improving myself. I need to be the kind of king that Thomas can be, well, proud of.”

He chuckled to himself at the pun and squeezed Logan's shoulder. 

“Now, if you'll excuse me, I must get back to my room. I have a lot of work to do.”

Patton and Logan shared a confused look, watching him walk away. 

“...King?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Going back and forth between Phantom of the opera and Hunchback of Notre Dame quotes because they both fit and the fire makes much sadness )
> 
> "One drop of wine is enough to redden a whole glass of water." -Victor Hugo, The Hunchback of Notre-Dame


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight warning for skipping meals and Deceit being generally shit at self care.

“Dee? ...What are you doing in the kitchen? It’s three in the morning.”

Deceit startled and nearly jumped.

“Jeez, stick to your own trait. I’m supposed to be anxiety.”

“Heh… yeah…”

“And the eye bags. Yours aren’t even designer. Come on, Dee, talk to me. What’s with the devil’s hour mac?”

“I’d rather not. You’re being oddly cordial. Why?”

“Patton told me everything.”

“Everything everything?”

“Yeah. Including the note. And how he thinks you’re behind what’s going on with Princey. Bold of you to go into his room like that. You suicidal or something?”

‘Clearly not everything, then’

“Right… well… I must go-”

“Wait, dude. Is that blood on your shirt?” 

“It's ink. I spilled it.”

“Why does the ink look exactly like blood?”

“Because it's meant to. It's Villainous.”

“Dude, you're not a villain. You're an inconvenience at worst.”

“You say that now…”

“What does that mean?”

“It means… keep an eye on Roman. His arms, particularly.”

“His arms?”

“You'll know what I mean when it happens. Farewell, Anxiety.”

“Wait, Deceit, no- aaaand he's gone. Of course.”

“My chemical romance! May I have a moment?!”

“I'm coming, Ro.”

Deceit rubbed his stomach, frowning. He had intended to eat, he just sort of forgot when Virgil came in. ….eh, he'd eat tomorrow. 

His shadow crossed its arms. 

“More scales… what is happening?”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor princey

“Roman, please let me in! It's been days!”

“I'm not presentable, Virgil, darling. I'll be out later today.”

“You've said that for three days, Princey.”

“Virgil, have patience.”

“That's it, I'm coming in!”

“NO, VIRGIL, DON-”

“...Princey… wha-”

“I can explain!”

His room was a mess. There were papers everywhere, the bed had some sort of elaborate craft built on it, the wall of his room that was just a whiteboard was absolutely covered in unintelligible scrawl. But Roman…

His hair was tangled into knots around his crown. The makeup on his face showed tear tracks through the foundation, his sleeves were pulled back, revealing-

“Oh, Princey…”

“I did tell you to knock, Anxiety.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I wanted to see you again, touch you, know who you were, see if I would find you identical with the ideal image of you which had remained with me and perhaps shatter my dream with the aid of reality."
> 
> -Claude Frollo  
> Victor Hugo, The Hunchback of Notre Dame


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have another bs nugget chapter, why doncha?

“One… two… three.”

Deceit turned the lock on his door with a heavy breath. He paused, waiting for… nothing? 

“That was less than eventfu-AAAA!”

As the door melted away, leaving only wall, Deceit felt like every bone is his body started buzzing, taking all of his strength and leaving him collapsed on the ground. His face burned. He felt his scales creep further, now obscuring his entire face, and the odd sensation that half of his entire being was being ripped away. 

He hoped that someone would hear his screams and come soon to help him. 

(Spoiler: They didn't. )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Blood!...Blood!... That's a good thing! A ghost who bleeds is less dangerous!”   
> ― Gaston Leroux, The Phantom of the Opera


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Major self-hatred, Allusions to self-harm, and panic attacks in this one. Stay safe, babes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hyperfixation is a hell of a bitch

“Princey, what the hell is this?”

“Anxiety, I would like you to please get out of my room.”

“Not happening. We need to talk about this.”

“I assure you, I’m fine. This is constructive.”

“How is this constructive, Roman??”

Virgil grabbed his wrist and held it up. There were words drawn onto them in thick red paint.

‘Worthless’

‘Too loud’

‘Too weak’

‘Too stupid’

‘Too rude’

He could see that they crept further up his arm, but he’d seen enough already.

“They are reminders of what I need to improve upon.”

“No, they’re reminders of what you hate about yourself! This won’t do anything but hurt you even more and you know it!”

“It’s better than what I used to do.”

“...What?”

Roman gasped, looking horrified.

“I didn’t mean to say that.”

“Well, you said it. Now spill.”

“I- I- Virgil, please-”

“TELL ME!”

Roman started hyperventilating, looking around for a way to escape. 

“Roman, I mean it.”

“Please, Anx- Anxie- I-”

“WHAT DID YOU DO?!?”

“Virgil, let him go.”

Virgil blinked and looked down, seeing how his sharp talonlike nails had grown and were embedded in the arms of a panicking Roman. He pulled them back like he was burnt, leaving Roman to fall to the floor.

“I- Roman… i’m so-”

“Get out.” Patton said coldly.

“I’m sorry…”

Virgil ran out of the room, trying to conceal his own panic attack. He made it into his room just before the tears started.

“No, I’m- I’m not one of you anymore,” He saw himself in the mirror across the room, how his eyes were glowing violet and the dark shadows around his fists. “I’m- I’m a light!”

“Are you really, though?”

“Who are you?!”

“Call me truth. I’ve been waiting a long time to meet you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “I wanted to see you again, touch you, know who you were, see if I would find you identical with the ideal image of you which had remained with me and perhaps shatter my dream with the aid of reality."
> 
> -Claude Frollo   
> ― Victor Hugo, The Hunchback of Notre Dame


	11. Not a chapter

DeceitMe really gon make me do it to em


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hold onto your hats, I'm gonna pull this on to overdrive angst mode soon enough

“Hey, there. Hey, there, Roman, it's okay.”

“I'M NOT ROMAN! I AM PRIDE!”

“You are Pride,” Patton wiped a tear with his thumb and reached up with the other hand, removing his crown. “And you’re Roman, too.”

“P- Patton, I don’t-”

“Hush… hush, it's okay. It's alright, honey, I've got you. Come on, let's go wash off those arms. Up we go, come on, that's it.”

Patton helped him to his feet and let him prop himself up on the desk to breathe.

“Hey, Roman? What's that red stain on that paper over there?”

“Oh, it's blood. I got a papercut earlier and it spilled. I meant to clean that up, but I got distracted.”

Patton frowned, not sure why the stain head bothered him so much. 

“Right. Well, we can focus on that later. Let's get you to the bathroom.”

“Right… do you hear something, Patton?”

“I don't think so, no.”

“Hmm. I could've sworn I heard screaming… nevermind. It must be my mind paying tricks on me. Let's be off.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“P- please! Please, don't hurt me!”

Deceit pulled himself to the wall on his hands, scooting backwards.

“I'm not going to hurt you. I'm doing this for your own good. You wanted them to listen to us? Here's your chance. Just do everything I say and everything's gonna be daisies. ….Honest.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Does he love you so much?" "He would commit murder for me.”   
> ― Gaston Leroux, The Phantom of the Opera


	13. Chapter 13

 

“Truth, huh? What do you want from me, then?”

“You care for Deceit, don’t you?”

“No. I hate him. If I-”

“If you knew that he was in danger. Right this moment. Would you help him?”

“...What kind of danger?”

“He’s ducked out.”

“ **WHAT?!** ”

“Calm yourself. He’s not in immediate danger. ...well, not as far as I could tell.”

“ **What do you mean, ‘not as far as you could tell’?** ” Virgil growled, puffing his chest up. “ **Where is he?** ”

“Exactly where you expect him to be. I can get you in the room, but I can’t turn the lock myself.”

“ **Why not?** ”

“The reasons aren’t important. Are you in or not?”

“ **I’m-** ” Virgil took a deep breath. “I’m in. Take me to him.”

“As you wish.”

He snapped and moved the two into Deceit’s room. Now even more of a mess than before. He held a knife out in front of him, staring at Truth with pure panic. His arms were… a mess, to put it delicately.

“Oh, Dee… what have you done to yourself?”

“I’ll leave you two to catch up.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “...mothers are often fondest of the child which has caused them the greatest pain.”   
> ― Victor Hugo, The Hunchback of Notre-Dame


	14. Chapter 14

 

“Dee, what happened?!”

Deceit shuddered and pulled himself in tighter.

“Hey, hey, don’t. It’s okay. I’ve got you. Just sit there, I’ll find the first aid kit.”

“Don’ ‘ave.”

“What?”

“Don… ave one.”

Virgil sighed. 

“Christ, Dee. Alright. Hope you didn’t like these sheets.”

Deceit groaned and said nothing.

“Stay with me, buddy, okay?”

“Mmmkay. ...Am I gonna die?”

 

Virgil stopped, shuttering.

 

“No, Dee. We can’t die. But if I don’t wrap those arms right now, you’re going to bleed out until there’s nothing left and then you’ll come back like before the next time Thomas needs you. Just… We’ll talk about it later, Okay?”

 

“...Okay, Virgil. I trust you.”

“That makes one of us, Dee. Now, hold still.”


	15. Chapter 15

“Alright,  I think that's good. I'll patch you up properly when we get to my room.”

 

“Can't.”

 

“Can't what?”

 

“Can't go. They can't see me with you.”

 

“Dee, if anyone tries to touch you, I'll-”

 

“I don't care about me. I don't matter.  I can't ruin your relationship with them.”

 

“Dee, you're being ridiculous. Come on,  let's get you up-”

 

“I'll take over from here, thank you.”

 

“The hell you will. Who even are-”

 

Truth grinned and snapped. Virgil disappeared. 

 

“VIRGIL!” 

 

“Don't worry, he's perfectly safe. And he remembers none of this. I made sure.”

 

“You wiped his memory? Why??”

 

“For his own good. And yours. Now, get. Up.”

  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


“Padre? Is something the matter?”

 

“Hmm? Oh, no. No, I'm fine. It's just… that stain, earlier. It's bothering me and I'm not sure why.”

 

“I'm sure you'll figure it out, Patt. ...Can we… nevermind.”

 

“No, hey, don't do that. Can we what?”

 

“Can we… watch Sleeping Beauty?”

 

Patton smiled and kissed his head. 

 

“Of course, kiddo. I'll go get the blankets.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maleficent: Now shall you deal with me o' prince, and all the powers of HELL!


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If your feelings about Truth are confusing, I'm doing it right

 

“PATTON!”

 

Patton rose up immediately, still in his pajamas, worried.

 

“Thomas? Kiddo, what’s going on?”

 

Thomas immediately grabbed him and pulled him into the bed, clinging to him like a lifeline.

 

“Nightmare?” Thomas nodded. “Looks like a pretty rough one. Hey, it’s okay. It’s okay, kiddo, I got you. Deep breaths.”

 

After a few minutes of Patton rubbing his back and whispering to him, Thomas had finally calmed down.

 

“Do you wanna talk about it, buddy?”

 

Thomas paused and nodded slowly.

 

“It was Deceit. He- …”

 

“It’s okay, kiddo. Take your time. What did he do? Did he hurt anyone.”

 

“H- Himself,” Patton noticed how his voice cracked. “The- there was so much blood. An- and the kni-”

 

“THOMAS, STOP!”

 

Thomas looked down and realized he was scratching his arm while he spoke.

 

“Why don’t you summon Deceit, hmm? Make sure he’s okay. It was probably just your imagination, I know that seeing…  _ that  _ shook us both up. He’ll be totally fine, you’ll see.”

 

“Y- Yeah, you’re right. ...Deceit? Can you come over here, please?”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“You felt that tug, too, didn’t you?”

 

Deceit nodded, looking up at Truth.

 

“Well… it’s time to meet the man in charge, isn’t it?”

 

Truth went to the bathroom and covered the left half of his face in a charcoal mask.

 

“That’ll do for now.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“He’s taking a while. Should I call again?”

 

“Now now. There’s no need for that, Thomas. What is it?”

 

“I know this is going to sound weird, but… can I see your arms?”

 

“My arms? ...Very well.”

 

Truth pulled up his sleeves and showed them to him.

 

“Is that satisfactory, Thomas?”

 

“Yes, but please- ....don’t go. Aaand he’s gone.”

 

Patton frowned at the spot Deceit had just sunk out from.

 

“How about another Disney marathon?”

 

“That sounds great, actually, Patt.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Roman, let me in. We need to have a talk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Look! You want to see? See! Feast your eyes, glut your soul on my cursed ugliness! Look at Erik's face! Now you know the face of the voice! You were not content to hear me, eh? You wanted to know what I looked like? Oh, you women are so inquisitive! Well, are you satisfied? I'm a good-looking fellow, eh?...When a woman has seen me, as you have, she belongs to me. She loves me forever! I am a kind of Don Juan, you know! ...Look at me! I am Don Juan Triumphant!"  
> -Erik in The Phantom of the Opera  
> ― Gaston Leroux


	17. Chapter 17

  

“Deceit? ...why is there a facemask on only your scales?”

“I'm shedding. It helps. And I'd like to cover them, anyways.”

“Why?”

“Personal reasons. May I come in?”

“Oh, um… alright. Forgive the mess. I, uh… I wasn't exactly in control of myself.”

“It's perfectly fine, darling. Now, may I ask you something?”

“Ask away, Cruella De-Ceit… that wasn't my best. ...Anyways, you were saying?”

“Right. You've done something to your room, yes? So that Thomas won't know about what happens inside, is that right?”

“Ah, yes. I have too many ideas, otherwise, it would be overwhelming for him. Why?”

“Certain… recent events have made me realize I need a bit more privacy. For Thomas’ own good, of course.”

“Well, if it's for Thomas’ own good… I'll see what I can do. The spell will be up by midnight.”

“Thank you, Prince. I'll leave you be, now.”

“Wait! ...here.”

Prince closed his eyes and created a mask, half white and half black.

“It's two pieces,” he pulled them apart to demonstrate. “For your shedding.”

“It's greatly appreciated. Thank you, dear.”

Roman went scarlet as Truth kissed his hand.

“Farewell.”


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how does everybody feel about Truth?

“Hooooney, I'm ho- What are you doing?”

Deceit was backed up into the corner, shaking, staring at-

“You tied a noose while I was gone? Really?”

“I- I didn't! I promise!”

“Hmm… you don't seem to be lying, either. Alright. What happened, then?”

“I just- I was… thinking. And… it showed up.”

“You were thinking about hanging yourself?”

Deceit flinched back, but nodded.

“I'm Truth. Of course I'm going to be blunt, don't act surprised. This is interesting, though… I'm guessing it's because of my influence on our room. I wonder how yours will affect it.”

“I- uh, yeah… um… Truth?”

“What?”

“Can I… have a hug? Please?”

“No,” Deceit immediately hung his head. “Don't be like that, that isn't what I meant. I'm going to be honest, physical touch weirds me out and it wouldn't be comfortable for either of us. However, I'm sure Patton would be more than willing.”

“But… the scales…”

Truth tossed the right mask to him.

“Here. Roman gave me this.”

“Th- thank you.”

“Don't mention it. Knock before you come back, please.”

Deceit nodded and hurried away. 

“Alright, Manny, let's get to work.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clopin: [singing] We find you totally innocent, which is the worst crime of all! So you're going to pay!
> 
> -Hunchback of Notre Dame, 1996


	19. Chapter 19

 

Patton pulled Thomas closer, resting his chin on his head.

 

“Thanks for sticking around, Patton.”

 

“Don’t mention it, Kiddo. You know I’m always here for you. I ca-”

 

“Patt?”

 

“Sorry, Thomas. Somebody’s knocking on my door. I’ll be right-”

 

“Thomas, ha- have you  _ not _ ssseen Patton? I knocked on- oh.”

 

Patton frowned at Deceit, who was shaking like a leaf, pulling on his shirt sleeves.

 

“I  _ don’t _ sssee. I’ll  _ not _ go.”

 

“Hang on, there, Dee. Don’t go. We were just watching some Disney, come and join us.”

 

“I  _ do  _ want to bother you.”

 

“You aren’t. Come on.”

 

Thomas scooted to the side and opened his arms.

 

“I…” Deceit paused and took a deep breath. “Thank you.”

 

Patton moved to sit on Deceit’s other side, sandwiching him between them.

 

After a few minutes of sitting quietly, he relaxed, burying his face in Patton’s shoulder.

 

Patton looked at him and chuckled, smiling at Thomas.

 

“Is he out?”

 

“Oh yeah. He’s drooling all over my shirt.”

 

“Ew.”

 

“You get used to it. ...I wonder what happened, he seemed fine just a little while ago.”

 

“Yeah, that is- ...Patton, look at his arm.”

 

Patton looked down at the arm sprawled across his chest. The scales were raked with dark brown scarring and small patches where the scales looked to be torn off.

 

“It wasn’t a dream, after all… And Patton, he isn’t drooling. He’s crying. Look.”

 

Patton turned his head to see the small side twitching with his eyes tightly shut, tears leaking out like a faucet.

 

“Things are worse than we thought.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “You will be the happiest of women. And we will sing, all by ourselves, till we swoon away with delight. You are crying! You are afraid of me! And yet I am not really wicked. Love me and you shall see! All I wanted was to be loved for myself.”   
> ― Gaston Leroux, Phantom of the Opera


	20. Chapter 20

“Ah, so you do still remember me, after all.”

“Hard to forget a pretty face like that.”

“We have the same face, Romero, you narcissist.”

“I've been accused of worse. Little Dee’s still in the dark, isn't he?”

“Yes. He is. And he's going to stay that way. And if you even think about telling him-”

“Woah, easy, shit. Didn't realize you felt so strong about it.”

“The truth hurts sometimes. And you know what happened the last time someone hurt him in front of me, don't you?”

“Yeah, I remember. We never got the burn marks out.”

“If you're expecting me to be at all sorry, you're going to be very disappointed.”

“Good thing I wasn't, then. Can we get to work, now?”

“After you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> B')


	21. Chapter 21

“Deceit… you know we have to talk about this.”

“We don't have to talk about anything. I'm fine.”

“We know that's a lie,” Patton crossed his arms. “We saw the scars. And we heard your crying, too. Who's Truth? Who’s Elias? Why would they hurt you?” 

“It's none of your business.”

“You're a part of me, Deceit. That makes it my business. ...please, we're just worried about you.”

“You shouldn't be. I'm the villain, remember?”

“I'm pretty sure you're the only one who believes that.”

“Then I haven't done enough, yet. I'm going to my room.”

“No. You are not.”

Thomas reached out to grab his hand, then pulled it back when Deceit screamed and curled up. 

“Patt, I think we need Picani right now.”

“I'm on it.”

“Try and breathe, Deceit. You're safe here, I promise.”

“Th- that's what he said.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I learned to recognise the thorough and primitive duality of man; I saw that, of the two natures that contended in the field of my consciousness, even if I could rightly be said to be either, it was only because I was radically both."  
> Robert Louis Stevenson, The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde


	22. Chapter 22

Truth knocked on the door with a Shave-and-a-haircut knock, biting his lip.

He frowned when there was no response. 

“You alive in there?”

“Unfortunately.”

“See, attitudes like that won't get you anywhere. I'm coming in, so you'd better have pants on.”

Truth pushed the door open and frowned at the mess on the floor.

“Oh, this is just gross.”

“Happens sometimes. What's with your face?”

“Rude.”

“Oh, shut up. You know what I mean. Is the mask your new attempt at Victorian goth? And here I thought the cape was excessive.”

Truth chuckled and rolled his eyes. He hesitated before slowly taking it off.

“Oh shit… hey, Manny.”

“Yeah. It was a surprise to me, too.”

“Well… that explains why I haven't seen you in a week.”

“Sorry, we've been a bit busy. ...Hang on. When's the last time you ate?”

The other side gave a sheepish smile. 

“The last time I saw you? Fuck’s sake, Pass.”

“Didn't want to talk to the others. You know how it is. Besides, I'm fine.”

“Bullshit. You can't keep this up, kid.”

“Don't kid me. We're the same age. Besides, I'm gonna kill myself with this. ...What's with the face? Touchy subject?”

Truth sighed, looking much older than he was. 

“Deceit tried. That's why Lies and I split.”

“Oh, Jesus… that can't be easy.”

“It isn't. Neither is hiding the truth from him.”

“Why won't you just tell him?”

“I can't risk him trying to fuse back before I've fixed things. ...I’m so tired.”

“Jeez, Minnie, you need to take better care of yourself.”

“Hypocrite. I’m fine, Pascal. Really. Besides, it’s not me that needs help. It just- ...it feels so lonely, being in my own head. I miss him so much. And… I keep lying to him. Misleading him, pretending to be someone I’m not… it goes against everything I am. Everything I mean… I can’t even hug him because I’m so scared of him seeing through this mask. I-”

Pascal interrupted him, standing and yanking Truth into a tight hug.

“You touch-starved moron…” He said softly, petting Manny’s hair.

Truth sniffled and let go.

“Maybe a bit… I have things to do before he comes back to the room. I have to go.”

“I know… visit when you can?”

“Of course. Please eat something.”

“I’ll do my best. See ya, Protection.”

“See ya, Passion.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Ooo, Manny. Back for a week and you’re already slutting it up with Mr. Lust.”

“How do you like that nose of yours, Romero?”

“What?”

Manny broke it before sinking back to his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so.... I know Y'all wanted Truth's head on a stick, but to be fair, I diiiiid hint that he wasn't quite evil. He was going to be, originally, he was based off of my abusive ex as a way of venting, but he started getting sympathetic so now he is definitely not. The way I write Truth is going to change dramatically from here.


	23. Not a real chapter

Heya, this is just a little chapter to say that I just realized that a lot of this story was inspired by Truth and Lies by LostOneHero (An amazing writer, by the way) and another story that I can't remember the title of where Virgil's self-worth splits into its own side like Deceit does here. If anyone knows who that is and what story, please tell me, I want to credit them. If you like this, you should definitely check them out. Have a good one, dears!

**Author's Note:**

> So anyways, I can't believe Deceit Sanders canonically punches Nazis.


End file.
